shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Hisanao Kageura
}} |kanji = 景浦 久尚 |romaji = Kageura Hisanao |alias = |status = Alive |age = 34 |gender = Male |height = |cuisine style = |food forte = |family = |occupation = President of the Shokugeki Administration Bureau |manga = Chapter 8 (Cameo) Chapter 76 (Full Appearance) |anime = Episode 5 (Cameo) Episode 28 (Full Appearance) |voice actor = Yasuaki TakumiShokugeki no Soma episode 28 credits Mike Boike (English)http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/tv-shows/Food-Wars-The-Second-Plate/side-by-side/ }} is the president of the Shokugeki Administration Bureau. Appearance Hisanao is a middle-aged man with black hair and glasses that normally prevent the reader from seeing his eyes. He typically wears a light colored business suit with playing card patterns on it. Personality Hisanao is a man of honour with a strong respect for the fair and traditional Shokugeki system. He shows great disgust for those who disrespect the Shokugeki by cheating or trying to make the result's meaningless before the match is even over. History --TBA-- Plot 43rd Tōtsuki Autumn Election Main Article: Tōtsuki Autumn Election Arc Hisanao appeared briefly before the start of the Aldini Vs. Mimasaka Quarterfinal Shokugeki to confirm with Senzaemon Nakiri that the Shokugeki had been approved. Central Main article: Central Arc After the reform of Tōtsuki's education structure by Azami Nakiri, his first order of business was to disband all Research Societies. Immediately, the Shokugeki Bureau received numerous Shokugeki challenges towards the Elite Ten Council in order to reverse the disbanding of their beloved clubs. Despite the large number of challenges, Etsuya Eizan volunteered to handle every single one and Hisanao approved of the first one between Etsuya and Tetsuji Kabutoyama. In their Shokugeki, the match was heavily biased and the judges declared Etsuya the winner without even tasting the dish due to him compensating the judges to do so. The next day, Hisanao was in a deep depression due to the farce that occurred. Etsuya had come to the bureau to see how many more Shokugeki were left for him to do. Hisanao bitterly informed him that all other declarations that had been made had been cancelled as a result of the Shokugeki the previous day. Trivia *Hisanao's tuxedo's pattern was slightly altered in the tankōbon version, having bigger imprints of the four French suits mostly due to the patterns in his shirt not being obvious enough for the viewers. Despite this, the judges still react as though they have not seen it, only to express their amusement on his second appearance later on where his tuxedo's patterns were already changed for the early releases. *Despite only making an appearance in Chapter 76, Hisanao's name could be seen as early as Chapter 8 when Senzaemon Nakiri reviews his paperwork. **He also made a cameo appearance in Episode 5 when Satoshi Isshiki explained there are three conditions which must be fulfilled for a Shokugeki to take place. During his explanation, Hisanao was depicted in the background, as he has the power to authorize a Shokugeki. References zh:景浦久尚 Category:Male Characters Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Staff